


发情期

by NarcissusV



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissusV/pseuds/NarcissusV
Kudos: 4





	发情期

ABO骨科  
4000+

金泰亨和田柾国是亲生兄弟，全班同学都知道。

金泰亨和田柾国真的关系不好，全班同学也都知道。

说不上来为什么，两个人就像是上辈子有血海深仇的仇人，偏偏这辈子还生在了一家，从小一起光着屁股长大。本该是天天腻在一起的两兄弟，除了眉目间有些相似外，对待对方的态度却全然看不出来是哥哥弟弟之间应有的态度。

“喂，我今晚有事，不回家了。帮我和爸妈说一声。”田柾国把书包甩到肩上，自上而下地俯视着金泰亨，准备朝教室门走去。

什么啊，明明上一秒还和后桌女生笑的露出一排小白牙，现在却甩给我这样一幅脸色。还有那是求人的态度嘛！！！真没礼貌啊小鬼! ! !

“哦”金泰亨也冷冷地点了点头，表示自己听到了，心里却把田柾国那小子骂了个遍。

“你的脸有点红，没事吧”刚迈出一步的田柾国看金泰亨脸色有点不对，又退了回来。

“莫？有吗？啊。。。可能是天有点热吧。”金泰亨对于弟弟突如而来的关心有点不太习惯，皱起鼻子揉了揉脸颊。

“你这个样子好像一只猪”

“？？？！呀西————你小子完了！！！”

田柾国趁着金泰亨的拳头落在身上之前像只兔子一样溜走了。

金泰亨喜欢田柾国。全班同学不知道。田柾国也不知道。

甚至连他自己也迟钝的让这份喜欢暗藏了十几年，直到不成熟的喜欢暗自发酵，酿成了满腔的爱意，无可抵挡也无法隐藏。

掏出一叠叠的练习册，金泰亨拍了拍脸让自己清醒一下，准备开始晚自习了。

学校的晚自习是给住宿生提供的，可作为常年稳居年级前十的金泰亨即使是走读生，也选择留在这里上晚自习。原因当然是他那位不让人省心的弟弟田柾国。自己常年成绩吊车尾也就算了，还在家里捣鼓一些奇奇怪怪的乐器，老妈因为他发出的噪音曾经追着田柾国从院子里打到了巷尾。

可是今晚金泰亨才做了两道题就被一阵燥热打乱了思路。

这个感觉从刚刚上数学课时就开始了，体内像是有数不清的小手在抓挠自己的五脏六腑，全身的每个细胞都在叫嚣着渴意。

最难以言述的是后面那个地方。

已经快17岁的金泰亨还没有分化，反倒是小自己1岁多的田柾国先行分化成了一个结结实实的alpha。

这次估计逃不过了......金泰亨暗暗思忖。

木制的椅子上像是涂满了春药，引诱着后面的小穴分泌一股股的黏液。肠道不受控制地蠕动着，甚至把金泰亨的内裤都吸进去了一个小角。金泰亨难耐地扭了扭身子，不牢固的椅子发出了吱吱呀呀的声音。旁边自习的同学向他投来了不太愉悦的目光。金泰亨尴尬的笑了笑，用嘴唇拼写了抱歉两字。

再坚持一下吧，就快下课了。

“唔！”后穴中突然的一下瘙痒像是打开了身体的开关，源源不断溢出的液体淌湿了内裤。这一下刺激让金泰亨没忍住发出了一句呻吟。

这次全班同学都转身看向了他。

“金大班长，今天怎么回事啊？身体不舒服就先回家呗！不用您陪我们这群住宿生熬时间了。”是班里说话时嘴里出灰的那个男生。 

金泰亨感觉后面分泌的液体已经快把校服裤子浸湿了，同时伴随而来的还有脖颈后面散发出的一阵淡淡的柠檬香味。

实在撑不住了，班里应该还有几个alpha，再这样下去要出事的。

金泰亨踉跄的站起来，拎起书包就走，连一个眼神都没分给那个嘴里出灰的家伙。

钥匙胡乱的戳了几次也没戳进门锁，金泰亨烦躁地锤了几下门，却没有听到老妈踢踏踢踏过来开门的声音。

又出差了吧，哎——

金泰亨烦躁地掏出手机，打开手电筒，对着锁孔，这才打开了门。

果不其然，金泰亨在餐桌上看到了老妈留下来的便条：

宝贝，我们这次去B市出差几天，就拜托你自己照顾好自己还有田柾国那小子了。一天三餐记得都要吃，自己不想做的话就去外面吃，哦记得让田柾国晚上早点回家，别以为我不知道他最近交了一个小女朋友的事.....

爱你们的妈妈

阿西——为什么偏偏在这时自己迎来了第一次发情呢！！！

爸爸妈妈都是beta，根本不需要抑制剂这种东西，而这时再出去买也不太现实。

算了算了可能睡一觉就会自己好了……吧

金泰亨想着便把自己胡乱裹成一个小球，努力闭上眼睛寻找睡意。

也不知道田柾国什么时候回来...好热...好难受啊...那里好痒...好想有东西填满身体....

最终还是向情欲屈服，金泰亨扶上了自己的阴茎，慢慢的抚慰它，脑海里浮现的却全是田柾国。田柾国投篮时跃起的小腿肌，田柾国和女朋友一说笑着走过自己面前的场景，还有望向自己时冷漠的眼神……

手上的动作越来越快，金泰亨口中泄出了丝丝黏腻的呻吟，可是不够，这样还远远不够，身体深处的情欲之火并没有一点熄灭的趋势，反而是越加的旺盛。

金泰亨感觉身体已经快被烧化成了一滩水。

不，是后面，是后面在不停地分泌水液。 

就摸一下下应该没事的吧。

金泰亨颤抖着手向那个从未触碰过的地方伸去。

“嗯啊”伸进去了一个指节后，强烈的不适感让金泰亨叹出了声。可内壁不停的吸吮蠕动却让食指越来越深入。

“啊哈...嗯嗯....柾国儿......”灵活的食指在内壁里不断抠弄，发出噗噗的水声在静谧的卧室里无限的发大，金泰亨羞赧地闭紧双眼，又艰难地塞进了一根手指，嘴中叫的却是自己弟弟的名字。

“啊啊！用力啊哈！柾国……快一点啊啊哈嗯……”两只手指在后穴中快速的抽插，金泰亨的浪叫声越发大胆放肆，纤细的腰肢像水蛇一般扭动着，臀上的肉也随之疯狂摇晃。

已经彻底陷入情潮中的金泰亨却没发现卧室的门被人悄悄打开了一条小缝，门后虚掩着的身影正是他口中叫的那个人。

田柾国根本没有什么小女朋友，不过是一个一直在追求他的小学妹罢了。

田柾国喜欢自己的哥哥。

这个秘密无人知道，只有每晚清冷的月光窥探到田柾国房间里的春梦，和梦中的主人公——金泰亨。

田柾国知道这样是不对的，他不该爱上自己的哥哥。可少年心性与炽热的无处安放的爱意让他无法抗拒金泰亨。

他尝试远离金泰亨，可换来的结果却是更加迷乱旖旎的梦境。

田柾国想像平时一样冷冷地看着金泰亨情动地自慰，听着哥哥浪荡的呻吟，和自己的名字。

可身下的反应和沉重错乱的呼吸欺骗不了他的心。

既然这样，那就别怪我了，哥。

田柾国轻轻走到金泰亨身后，环住了哥哥的身子。

“啊！”正在情潮中起起伏伏的金泰亨被这带着冷气的拥抱吓了一跳“柾……柾国，你怎么回来了……”

“哥需要我，我就回来了啊”

田柾国掐住金泰亨的下巴，用拇指色情地抚摸着哥哥的丰厚嘴唇。

“你…你不是在陪你的小女朋……唔!”金泰亨想到田柾国对那个女生的温柔笑脸，不自觉的语气中多了几分嗔怪。

田柾国狠狠地碾上了金泰亨的唇。

压抑了数年的爱意在这一刻争先恐后地涌出，熏得金泰亨的皮肤越发粉红。

呼吸越来越急促，强烈的窒息感让金泰亨推开了田柾国，两人分开时拉出了长长的银丝，田柾国伸出食指，勾起银丝放进了自己嘴中，吸吮了一下手指。

金泰亨还没有从刚刚发生的一切中缓过来，身体深处的一股情欲又涌了上来。

看到金泰亨强忍着欲望而皱起的小脸，和委屈颤抖着的嘴巴，田柾国翻身将哥哥压在了身下。

“让柾国儿来帮帮哥哥吧”

田柾国叼住了金泰亨的耳廓，探出粉红色的小舌，带着一种诱惑的意味轻轻戳弄。剪得平整的指甲抠弄着金泰亨的乳头，时而揉捏时而按压。

金泰亨被田柾国熟练的手法搞得越发情动，下身也颤颤巍巍地立了起来，戳在了田柾国的小腹上。

“哥，这位小兄弟也想要我摸一摸内。”

“唔mmm……小国帮帮我帮帮我”

田柾国俯下身子亲吻了一下那位小兄弟，金泰亨没想到他会这样帮自己，又惊又刺激的前端吐出了一些液体。

“唔不用这样的!就……用手……就好了”

田柾国却像听不到哥哥害羞的话儿一样，愈来愈发劲地为他口交。田柾国用金泰亨前端分泌的前列腺液涂满整根阴茎，两只带有薄茧的手很有技巧地上下撸动柱身。小嘴含住了粉红的龟头，舌尖偷偷探出来舔弄马眼。金泰亨爽的用力伸长脖颈，双手插进了田柾国的头发中轻轻抓挠，嘴中泄出的一句句哝语让田柾国控制不住，散发出了自己的信息素。

金泰亨也感受到了田柾国的信息素，没有想象中那么强势，相反的，是自己喜欢的可乐的味道。

金泰亨弯下了腰，凑到田柾国后颈处，像一只小猫一样贪恋地嗅着田柾国好闻的信息素。

田柾国立起上身，把T恤从头脱下。包裹着室外的冷气和田柾国的信息素，衣服此刻像一杯冒着白气的冰可乐，勾起了金泰亨的心思。

金泰亨夺过田柾国要扔到地上的T恤，套在了自己身上。平日里看起来和自己身高差不多的弟弟，没想到衣服却比自己足足大了两个号。

室外的冷气和田柾国的信息素从四面八方包裹上了金泰亨的身体，金泰亨感觉自己像泡在了一大杯冰可乐里，身体的燥热好像散了一丝。

oversize让金泰亨看上去更加的性感诱人，田柾国的喉结滚动了两下，抬起金泰亨的腿就插进了一个龟头。

小穴被金泰亨自己玩的已经含苞待放，可手指和田柾国的性器相比也太小巫见大巫了。只是一个前端，就让金泰亨受不住地推着田柾国的胸口。

“不行，好疼……你快出去”金泰亨真的很怕疼，这种从未体验过的撕裂的痛，直接让他的泪水溢出了眼眶。扁着嘴巴，抽抽涕涕的小脸，让田柾国实在不忍心，咬了咬牙又把好不容易塞进去的一半抽了出来。

没有想到弟弟如此温柔，因为自己疼就不做了，金泰亨的一声哭嗝打到一半停了下来，睁开满是泪水的眼睛，望向田柾国。

“嗝你……怎么不做了”

“哥疼的都哭了，不做了不做了”

“可是……可是这时alpha不都应该强硬地全部塞进去，然后omega脆弱地扬起脖颈，呻吟声在一下一下的撞击下被击碎嘛……”金泰亨眨了眨被泪水浸湿粘在一起的长睫毛，描述着自己想象中的场景。

“哥你平时都看的什么乱七八糟的小说啊”  
我怎么舍得让哥疼呢。

瞥了一眼田柾国还傲然挺立的下身，金泰亨用手指搅着T恤小声说：“那个……其实也还好，没那么疼的，你进来吧”

田柾国听话地把整根埋进了哥哥的身体，缓慢而有力地抽动起来。

“啊！你能不能不要每次进来时都不啊嗯嗯……”

“没有小女朋友”

“啊…啊？”

“只是在追我的学妹，没有女朋友”

“唔…哦” 金泰亨眼神飘到了田柾国腹肌上打转“告诉我这干嘛…”

“怕哪个小笨猪又浸到醋罐子里了”

田柾国下身加快了速度，狠狠的撞碎了金泰亨口中的哼咛；上身却温柔地伏下，轻轻地舔舐金泰亨的嘴角。

暴戾和温软同时体现在这个男孩身上，没显得突兀，反而将金泰亨拽到更深的情欲漩涡中。

夜已至深，月光从金泰亨屋子的窗户中洒落，洒落在翻云覆雨的一对兄弟身上，窥探这不可告人的秘密，属于田柾国和金泰亨两个人的秘密。

不知道换了几种姿势，也不知道弄脏了多大的床单，田柾国和金泰亨双双登上了最后的高潮。金泰亨嗓子已经完全哑掉，叫不出任何完整的语句。在射精的那一瞬间，金泰亨握紧了田柾国的手，伸长的脖颈像天鹅一般美好而脆弱，纤长的睫毛颤抖着泪水，整个人近乎是一种病态的美。  
田柾国用力扣紧哥哥的五指，牙齿狠狠咬破金泰亨后颈的薄肉，性器在生殖腔深处释放成结。

“我爱你，哥”

“我早就爱上你了，笨蛋”

他们终于成为彼此的全部了。


End file.
